<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>哥谭王子的亲授课 by ranyanflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879318">哥谭王子的亲授课</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranyanflame/pseuds/ranyanflame'>ranyanflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranyanflame/pseuds/ranyanflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哥谭王子决定给小镇男孩上一课</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>哥谭王子的亲授课</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>口交预警</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>克拉克喜欢看他。<br/>    布鲁斯•韦恩是晚宴的宠儿，他穿行在人群中，像穿梭在自家的后花园中一样自在；他攫取名媛的芳心和摘下后院的一朵蔷薇一样轻易，他只要把那支蔷薇别到她的鬓角甚至仅仅是递给她——用他钢蓝色的眼睛凝视着她的同时。<br/>女士们迫不及待地放下矜持，跟他在大厅中央跳一晚上的舞，即使像那个恶毒的皇后一样穿着烧红的舞鞋旋转到肉体死去也在所不惜——如果这场双人舞能延伸到布鲁斯的眠处就更好了——有时她们并不在意kingsize的大床上是2还是3个人。<br/>嘿，那可是布鲁斯•韦恩。<br/>克拉克像往常一样注视着他，自从他们确立关系以后，布鲁斯就收敛了不少。<br/>桃色新闻的减少不知让多少哥谭花边小报破产。但在施华洛奇水晶吊灯下，布鲁斯仍旧穿着剪裁得体的定制西装，戴着黑曜石的袖扣，闪烁着顶级花花公子的熠熠光芒。<br/>他正和一位女士相谈甚欢。那位黑发黑眼的女士看上去可不像是布鲁斯往常的猎艳对象，布鲁斯似乎偏好蓝眼美女——不管是像天空，还是大海。不过那位女士足够迷人，她下颌方正，但丰润的双唇很好地修饰了她坚毅的下巴，而丝绒质地的口红更增加了丝丝撩人的性感。那张涂着丝绒口红的嘴唇似乎离布鲁斯的面颊越来越近，而她的身体也像菟丝子一样贪婪地缠绕向布鲁斯。<br/>克拉克想使用超级听力，但宴会嘈杂的氛围只让几个模糊的字眼灌进耳朵。<br/>“哥谭……新计划……罗马人……”<br/>“今晚……庄园……安静些、远离……”<br/>他们甚至不动声色地避开了人群，向着后门移动。布鲁斯搭在女人腰间的手臂令克拉克稍稍不悦，但克拉克相信这只是布鲁斯必要的伪装。同时，跨越两大洲的求救让超人不得不离开，反正采访时间早已结束，他和吉米也只是在宴会上蹭吃蹭喝。<br/>超人在两条小巷外的转角里蹬地而起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>穿着超人的制服飞到韦恩庄园真是个糟透的主意。克拉克在雨幕中注视着韦恩庄园。<br/>多雨的哥谭从不在乎暴雨中有多少鲜血被冲去，多少心伤在发酵，她永远潮湿。<br/>隔着一重雨幕，超人仍能看到布鲁斯房间的阳台上谈笑的两人。<br/>黑发黒眼的叼着细长的女士香烟，黑发蓝眼的举着Dunhill的打火机。<br/>黑发黑眼的偏头，点燃了那支烟。她深深地吸了一口，吐出的烟雾笼在两人周围，浮动着。<br/>“布鲁斯，我为罗马人工作。”女人说完便踩着高跟鞋离开了。<br/>“索菲娅，我们会再见的。”布鲁斯挂着花花公子的轻佻的笑容，似乎是和情人告别的惯常口吻。<br/>“这边请，法尔科内小姐。”阿尔弗雷德的声音在楼梯口响起。<br/>闪电短暂地照亮了黑夜。<br/>“克拉克。”他低沉的声音听起来更像蝙蝠侠。<br/>“我们讨论过这个，你不能穿着超人的制服就飞到韦恩庄园。”布鲁斯转向他，“我们都需要保护自己的身份。”<br/>“B……”他降落在阳台，超级嗅觉敏锐地捕捉到空气中飘散的香水因子，缅栀花的尾调。<br/>“索菲娅•法尔科内，卡迈尔•法尔科内的养女。”布鲁斯走向室内，“哥谭最近不太平。”克拉克凭超人的超高自制力不去质问哥谭什么时候太平过。<br/>“我不会干涉哥谭的事务。我只是……我们近两周都没什么时间单独相处。”而我们确定关系仅在四个月之前。<br/>超人的小卷毛似乎都耷拉了下来，他俊美的脸上的神色近乎委屈，人间之神此刻只是个不满男友拈花惹草的小记者。<br/>“克拉克……”布鲁斯摩挲着一个精致的烟盒，那是索菲娅•法尔科内的无心遗留。克拉克能看清上面凹凸不平的花纹如何在布鲁斯的指腹上留下一些浅淡繁复的烙印，然后很快消退。<br/>超人不自觉地向前迈步，饱吸了水的披风洇湿地毯，留下凌乱的深色印记。<br/>布鲁斯打开烟盒，抽出一根横陈在红丝绒垫布上的细长香烟，用唇叼住它。幽暗的蓝色火焰在夜色中闪了一下，轻微的爆鸣声后一点更暗沉的红光取而代之，明明灭灭。女士香烟与布鲁斯意外的相配，细细的烟卷不显女气，只将魅惑翻倍。<br/>风中的草腥味、阿尔弗雷德插的狐尾百合的甜香、索菲娅•法尔科内的缅栀花尾香，统统退居幕后，成为那缕烟气的的基调。<br/>晚风中只有那支烟在燃烧。<br/>相较于晚风，更慵懒、更曼丽，吞吐间是一种漫不经心的情色。<br/>没有蝙蝠侠的淡色唇膏，布鲁斯宝贝的唇丰盈鲜嫩得像朵玫瑰。<br/>布鲁斯逼近他，兼有黑夜骑士的气势和黑裙舞女的挑逗，他将超人推在宽大的转椅里，毫不犹豫地单膝跪地。<br/>“布鲁斯……”克拉克艰涩地开口，“你想做什么？”<br/>“教你一课，小镇男孩。”布鲁斯在超人裆部不轻不重地揉了一把，满意地听到钢铁之躯的抽气。<br/>克拉克内心在尖叫，下半身却一动不动。他明知这是布鲁斯为了转移他的注意力而耍的阳谋，但他清楚布鲁斯在哥谭事务上的专制。更何况……布鲁斯单膝跪在他的腿间，定制西装完美地贴合布鲁斯的腰线，笔挺不输几个小时前聚光灯下。袖扣、领带各居其位，可几绺黑发因一番动作松散地搭在额前，泄露一丝情事的旖旎。哥谭王子将那双蓝宝石般的眼睛抬起睨了他一眼，高贵、冷静……勾人。仿佛克拉克才是此刻身处低位之人。<br/>只这一眼，克拉克便被哥谭王子的魅力完全俘获。<br/>布鲁斯清楚超人制服的暗扣，他左手夹着那根燃烧的女士香烟，右手灵巧地释放出那根氪星阴茎。他偏过头吸了一口烟，没有过肺便直接呼出。在一片烟雾朦胧中，他含住了克拉克的阴茎，包含恶意地深喉。<br/>克拉克倒吸了一口气，强忍着不掰断转椅扶手。此刻超人痛恨自己的感知能力，那柔和而略带辛辣的雾气似乎真的刺激了他的皮肤，令他联想到烟草，抑或罂粟。比他前两天在南美拯救的那个姑娘更具南美风情，致命的诱人。<br/>布鲁斯是欢场老手，开头便是几个快速的深喉，在那根氪星老二再次膨胀之后，却又不紧不慢的在龟头打圈。察觉到超人的紧绷，哥谭王子在心中嗤笑，舌头沿茎身滑至底部，在两个囊袋上印了个色情的吻。<br/>“啵”。<br/>超人的前端激动地分泌出一股清液，手不由自主地放在布鲁斯的后脑上，不知是该压下还是拉远。布鲁斯的头发由发胶定型，触感有些扎手，但克拉克知道布鲁斯洗澡后头发该是怎样的柔软。<br/>一截烟灰掉落，在雪白的长毛地毯上灼出一个焦黑的小洞，此刻没人在乎那个洞价值三十美金或三百美金。克拉克只闻得到那支女士香烟比罂粟更魅惑的芬芳，只听得见布鲁斯口腔里的水声和喉间的呜咽。<br/>他在此刻沉沦，像在黄太阳照耀下的苜蓿丛中安眠，几乎脱离了现世的一切烦忧。<br/>布鲁斯的唇舌有魔力，它们协调、高效、互相配合，不费吹灰之力就将超人拖进了布鲁斯•韦恩编织的天堂。<br/>然后他射了，猝不及防。当高潮来临时，他的脑中几乎一片空白，只来得及将阴茎抽出布鲁斯的嘴，这只让局面更加糟糕。布鲁斯的嘴角和面颊都沾上了精液，连睫毛上都挂着一缕白色。他茫然地“啊”了一声，仿佛在感叹“这么快。”<br/>那支烟还剩下最后一点火星。超人几乎想用超级速度逃离。<br/>布鲁斯单手捧住超人的脸颊，逼他将注意力拉回。他用右手食指挑起一点面颊上的精液，表演一般将其压在舌面上。<br/>“布鲁斯，别……”克拉克慌张地将布鲁斯从地上拉起来，可布鲁斯半眯眼睛，抬起下巴，更好地展示了自己滑动的喉结。<br/>他吞下去了。这样一个念头击中了小镇男孩，红色瞬间从耳尖烧到脖颈。<br/>“别害羞，看着我。”布鲁斯用双手捧住了克拉克的脸，可克拉克的全部精神都放到了布鲁斯的嘴唇上，红润微肿，水光艳艳，随着单词的吐出开开合合。<br/>那根女士香烟早已燃尽，跌落在长毛地毯上，最后一缕青烟袅袅而上。<br/>在烟雾中，他们接吻。<br/>分辨不清是谁先靠近、谁先发起了进攻，只有肢体的缠绵与唾液的交换。<br/>拉奥啊，那简直不可思议。超人暗想。对氪星人来说无关痛痒的尼古丁、焦油占据肺泡，是近乎侵占感官的性感。在口腔中的咸腥和苦涩中，他咂摸到模糊的甜。<br/>近在咫尺的布鲁斯眼睫，浓密低垂，带着一点湿润。他紊乱的呼吸声被超级听力无限放大。<br/>银白的雨幕下、昏暗的灯光下，夜晚刚刚开始。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>